The present invention generally relates to digital image processing. The present invention also relates to an improvement in functioning of one or more computers by improving digital image processing methods for computer-generated graphical objects. Furthermore, the present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) image creation, sharing, and monetization. More specifically, the present invention relates to one or more electronic systems that provide rapid three-dimensional (3D) model generation, 3D model social content sharing, and monetization of 3D models in e-commerce and mobile ecosystems.
Wearable virtual reality (VR) devices, such as VR goggles and VR headsets, are increasingly being utilized in computer gaming, augmented reality, situation simulation training, and other applicable computerized applications in recent years. More than two hundred VR goggles are currently marketed as consumer electronics products with related electronic hardware to provide three-dimensional (3D) virtual reality graphical environment to users.
Unfortunately, conventional methods of virtual reality (VR) content creation is generally time-consuming and expensive, thus serving as a bottleneck to widespread adaptation and utilization by casual users who are not computer-graphics experts. For example, designing one animated 3D character for a computer game often costs approximately $500,000 USD with two months of graphical design refinements. Furthermore, the average cost of producing a 3D computer game to completion may cost up to $200 million USD with years of computer graphics work. In addition, 360-degree virtual reality video cameras, which are utilized to capture images of a real object (e.g. a human model or another desirable object for rendering) in various angles prior to rendering of the also-costly conventional 3D model generation, have equipment prices ranging from $1,500˜$500,000 USD.
The high costs of 3D model production and related electronic equipment and an extensive time delay in 3D model generation are roadblocks to widespread and ubiquitous creation of 3D virtual reality contents in various electronic applications by casual users. Therefore, it may be beneficial to provide a novel electronic system that can inexpensively capture live objects and rapidly generate 3D models with common consumer video recording equipment and cloud computing resources. Furthermore, it may also be beneficial to provide multiple and flexible methods of capturing live objects to achieve fast real-time creation of 3D models. Moreover, it may also be beneficial to provide a novel electronic platform that accommodates convenient sharing and monetization of casual user-created 3D models and related multimedia data. In addition, it may also be beneficial to provide a novel virtual and physical 3D model-generating apparatus that incorporates the novel electronic system.